In addition to screening 52 participants per day, the Missouri Breast Cancer Detection Demonstration Project, at Columbia, introduces and teaches in depth to medical personnel the modalities currently used in earlier detection of breast cancer, e.g., xeroradiology, thermography, and physical examination. The course, a minimum of one week, is open to paramedical personnel in Missouri, including x-ray technologists, thermography technologists, and nurses, and instruction for physicians is available on an individually arranged basis. Each "student" is taught on a one-to-one basis, thus allowing for each person's goals, previous education, experience, and future use of the course's materials and information. For example, the techniques of mammography and thermography are stressed for the interested x-ray technologist, whereas interpretation of two images is one of the educational goals for the radiologist physician. There are three textbooks for the course. All three modalities use teaching files (both normal and abnormal), use a reprint file, use the Cancer Research Center medical library, and audio-visual aids are immediately available for all participants. The teaching program at the Cancer Research Center has been approved for 32 hours of continuing medical education credit in Category I for the American College of Radiology. The American Medical Association Physician Recognition award has been applied for. Students receive a certificate at successful completion of the course.